Double-crossed
by chashkieh
Summary: Everything happened so fast. Lucifer and Marcus were at each other's throats, and the devil was actually winning...
1. Chapter 1 of 2

Everything happened so fast.

Lucifer and Marcus were at each other's throats, and the devil was actually winning...

Maze, in the struggle, whips out her hell-forged blade and stabs Lucifer's side. Lucifer is stunned and lets go of Marcus, looks at his demon in utter disbelief.

He pulls the knife out and then turns his gaze back to his General with a broken expression. But then his lips upturn and he just nods.

"Well played, Mazikeen," And hands her the blade. She stares in confusion and tears start to form in her eyes, realizing what she had done. Lucifer vanishes in the blink of an eye.

* * *

He lands on the balcony of his penthouse, spent, bleeding all over his marble floors as he limps his way through the bathroom.

Clothes removed, he could see the nasty wound caused by the blade and tries to clean it up or stitch it. But he knows it's futile. He'll die in a few hours if he's lucky.

He puts on a bandage around his torso and puts on a shirt and finally sits, and rests his head on top of the couch. He would've wanted company but he knew he couldn't give them the satisfaction if he's this _weak_.

And if the situation could get any worse, Chloe barges in the penthouse and starts to berate him for assaulting Marcus. He lets the Detective reprimand him and doesn't make an attempt to defend himself because he knows she wouldn't believe him anyway.

He was standing the entire time from the moment she arrived, gritting his teeth to forget about the painful injury which was made worse by her presence.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Chloe's fuming mad as she continues her tirade.

Lucifer merely shrugs, because what else could he say?

 _Sorry for wanting to make sure you're alright? That you're safe?_

 _Sorry for trying to save you from the first murderer who's using you as a means to an end?_

 _Sorry, I let it happen in the first place?_

In the end, he settles with the words, "I'll tell you what you want to hear," He says softly, "Sorry I kick Pierce's arse," He gestures with an air quote and continues "But if you're asking if I feel some remorse, then sorry to disappoint. He deserved it, and more."

The sound of her slap resound in the vicinity and Lucifer closes his eyes to try to dull his senses.

He probably deserves her wrath, he thinks, proceeds to nurse the afflicted cheek and tells her,

"Yeah, okay. I got the message. You'd rather believe I've lost my mind than trust me as your partner, who's been with you for two and a half years," He keeps his voice even, "But you're right, you can't trust me because I'm the devil. The devil cannot be trusted." He clenches and unclenches his fists and calmly continues, "Do whatever it is that you need to do, Detective. But, I am begging you to be careful because I won't be around to protect you this time,"

"You're unbelievable," She shakes her head in utter dismay and leaves for the lift, jabs on the buttons forcefully in a rush to get out of the place.

The cabin door closes and Lucifer almost lose his footing, having endured the pain as best as he can, but he rights himself at the last minute.

It won't be long now.

He goes to the balcony, sits in the corner, and sprawls his legs. He looks up to the sky and says,

"My wish is still the same. Keep her safe, and I'll be what you wanted me to be. You have my word, Dad,"

The devil closes his eyes as he draws his last breath and bows his head down. He knew he was back the minute the ashes fell on his suit.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Amenadiel strolls in the penthouse like always, ever since considering Lucifer as his path to redemption.

He notices the unmoving figure and approached slowly. The second he's near enough, he discovers his brother soaked in a pool of blood.

Lucifer's lips are already purple, and his pulse is gone, but Amenadiel hoped it wasn't too late.

He phones Linda, asks her what he needed to do, and she goes and reminds him she's a therapist and to call 911, and that she's driving over to wherever hospital they'll take him.

He dials Maze's number (after calling for an ambulance) but she doesn't pick up.

He was gonna call Chloe, too, but maybe he could delay the news until he finds something that could bring his brother back.

The medics announce that the club owner is dead, and Amenadiel lets them take his body. He informs Linda of the hospital, Saint Claire, and asked to meet him there. He forgot to tell the therapist _not_ to call Chloe.

Linda fires a quick text to the Detective before driving off.

* * *

Chloe rushes to Saint Claire's upon receiving Linda's text. She breaks the speed limit, even turning her lights and sirens on where every driver she comes across pulls over, allowing her to get to the hospital in record time.

The detective finds Amenadiel consoling Linda, and when they spot the officer, Amenadiel points to the morgue and Chloe deliberately drags her feet to reach the room.

What the hell happened, though? They had an argument a few hours ago - Lucifer did look pale but he insisted he's fine.

Someone from the staff informs her about a fatal wound infection, a stab on his side that had caused him to bleed out.

How could she have not noticed?

Chloe Decker is in shock and doesn't know what to feel at the moment, when another person shows up.

"W-hat?" The detective backs away, eyes switching back and forth from the body on the slab and to the man who's standing across them. It was only when Amenadiel spoke that the detective realized it was someone else.

"What are you doing here, Michael?"

"Where is Mazikeen?"

"I don't know. Why are you even looking for her?"

"She was supposedly Lucifer's right-hand demon, and she betrayed him. I shall take her back to the fiery pits and let our brother deal with her insolence,"

"I'll let you know when I find her,"

"No need. I can track her down. I just thought she would make it easier by coming here and seeing her handiwork. But, I stand corrected,"

Michael takes the onyx ring from Lucifer's fingers and tells them "He would want this back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a demon to catch,"

He strides out of the morgue and is out of sight in seconds.

With Michael gone, Chloe Decker finally snaps "What is with you people and metaphors?! Lucifer has a twin brother? How the heck is he going to give that ring back to him when he's _here_ , busy being dead? What the _fuck_ is going on, Amenadiel?" She frustratingly runs a hand over her face and exhales, then puts her hands behind her head, visibly distraught.

"Calm down, Chloe."

"You calm down!" She points her fingers at Lucifer's brothers who is probably just trying to help. "Would someone, please, _please_ , explain all of this to me?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you,"

"What, that he's really the devil?" Amenadiel nods and the gesture only added fuel to the fire. "Damn it, Amenadiel! Stop lying to me!"

"You're clearly out of sorts, Miss Decker. Go home. I'll provide you the details of his wake. Please. Don't make this harder than it already is."

Somehow, the detective regains her composure and quickly apologized. What now?

* * *

Amenadiel doesn't know what to feel. On one hand, he's glad that Michael showed up, doing this favor for Lucifer (although he's not sure if his devil of a brother did ask for Michael's help), but on the other, he's sad that Lucifer couldn't go back anymore.

That, and it would seem he's the only celestial being, left on the earthly plane. Guess he's about to find out in a few days. For now, a funeral is a must. Human custom and such.

The club. He has to take care of that, too.

Chloe. Yeah, he'll probably look after her anyway.

And Maze - he hopes Lucifer would spare her life despite her transgression.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm on a roll? Yeah, basically posting available drafts that I've added/edited stuff into because 3x20 had so much angst. And this is me coping with that angst. Hope you like it? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer is reading some sort of scripture in Enochian when he felt a change in the air. He catches something thrown his way without looking up and checks the object in his hand. He smiles upon seeing the onyx ring, and sets aside the reading material to greet his guest.

"I still haven't found your demon, quite slippery that one,"

The devil smirks at the other person, and says "Of course. She's the Lilim's General. Even if you do find her, she won't go without a fight. Maze is a very nasty demon."

"I'll bring her to you, Lucifer,"

"I certainly hope so, Michael. She has to be punished for her little tantrum that cost me my corporeal form,"

"Consider it done,"

"Remember, I need her alive"

* * *

Chloe unlocks the door to her apartment only to find Marcus in her couch.

"I've been trying to reach you all day. Where have you been?" He asks worriedly.

"I was at the hospital,"

"Why? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" He checks her from head to toe for any injuries and found none.

"No, it's Lucifer,"

"Yeah? Is he alright?"

"No. He's gone,"

"What do you mean _'gone'_?"

"He's dead,"

Marcus takes in a sharp breath and mutters "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"I want to be alone right now,"

"Okay. Guess I'll see you tomorrow morning. Call me if you need anything."

Chloe nods.

Once Pierce is out of earshot, he grins as he virtually pats himself on the back for succeeding with the plan. He's happy of the outcome, so happy he doesn't realize he's being watched by a lone figure in the shadows.

* * *

Cain almost stumbles when a familiar face comes into his view.

"Lucifer? But, you're - "

"I believe we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Michael. I'm here to remove your mark,"

"I don't believe you,"

"You better," Michael snaps his fingers and completes the tasks in seconds, "Curse is lifted. Now you could finally die."

He informs Cain with a menacing tone that's quite out of character for an Archangel of the Lord.

"I can smell your fear from here, First Murderer," Lucifer's twin walks towards Pierce slowly, and the latter backs away.

"An angel can't hurt a human!"

"That is true," The archangel stops in his tracks and smirks, "but I bet a demon can."

A vicious kick lands behind Pierce's knees that made him buckle and fall flat on the ground. Mazikeen gathers his hair and pulls it to expose his neck for her knife to slice into. Maze doesn't, at least not yet. The lieutenant growls in protest, however, he couldn't move, like something other than the demon on his back is holding him down.

As if Maze read his mind, she gets off after slamming his head to the ground where he immediately bleeds.

Slightly dazed, he tries to get on his back to see what's happening. Making his turn, he sees a bunch of grotesque little creatures all over him. He tries to shake them off but they were like leeches, sucking him dry.

He screams in terror as the creatures invade all his orifices, eating him from the inside. The screams finally die down as the tiny demons part leaving nothing in its wake.

"Pretty sure he's in Hell now," Michael states the obvious because there's no way he's going to let him in the Silver City. "I'm taking you back, Mazikeen."

Maze nods. One flap of wings and she's deposited to Lucifer's Realm.

She's ready for her punishment, although she hopes Lucifer would at least let her torture, Cain.

* * *

Someone knocks on her door in the middle of the night. She's firm on her resolve to get rid of whoever that is immediately so she could go back to her silent reverie when she came face to face with Lucifer.

 _But it couldn't be Lucifer. This must be his twin._

"Michael, right?"

"Correct,"

"What are you doing here?"

"To deliver a message from my brother,"

 _Oh boy. Again with the metaphors?_

She couldn't handle the Lucifer's very strange family as of the moment, and she was about to scream her head off, but immediately restrains herself because maybe, her partner _did_ leave a message.

"Would you like to come in?"

"No need. I'm behind schedule anyway and won't be able to stay long. Here's the message," Michael changes his accent to that of Lucifer's - the British accent she had grown accustomed to - and it felt like her partner never left.

"I'm sorry," And she waits for Michael to say another word but he doesn't.

"That's the message?" Lucifer's twin switches back to the tone he prefers and answers yes. "Sorry for what?"

"I don't know," Michael shrugs and asks "Do you want me to deliver a message to him?"

"How could you possibly deliver a message to him? He's _dead_."

"His corporeal form is dead, but his soul is very much alive. When you make up your mind, pray to him."

"Pray to who?"

"To Lucifer. He'll hear you. Now here's my message to you, Chloe Decker. Thank you. For showing my brother that he's not unloved,"

Chloe frowns but there's sincerity in his voice that somehow compelled her to believe in everything he said.

"I must go,"

She hears her phone ring and turns her head towards the sound, only to find that Michael's gone the second she turns back.

* * *

Mazikeen of the Lilim stood before Lucifer, head down, prepared for death - a punishment fit for treason.

Instead, he places his hand on her shoulder, tells her to resume her duties as his right-hand demon. She accepts, doesn't utter a word of protest - maybe he has other plans to get back at her for her betrayal - she will do whatever it takes to earn back his trust.

* * *

Only a chosen few were invited to Lucifer Morningstar's funeral although a lot still showed up after the news was leaked by a broken hearted patron who frequents Lux.

No Chloe Decker in sight, Amenadiel notes, even though she was the first person he informed.

* * *

Chloe checks herself in the mirror. The bags under her eyes speaks volume of how stressful the whole thing had been for her. She wanted to be the first at that funeral, but she couldn't bring herself to go. Because if she does, then that would mean he's really never coming back.

 _Where's this immortality thing that you were bragging about, huh? Devil, my ass._

A lone tear escapes and that's when it began to sink in. He's never coming back.

* * *

Days later and everyone is greeted by a new Lieutenant at the precinct. Chloe calls Marcus' number but gets redirected to voicemail.

A letter later arrives informing Detective Decker that her supposed boyfriend had skipped town, never to return.

She crumples the letter and throws it in the waste bin, proceeds to delete Pierce's number and their pictures altogether.

She decided it's best to focus all her energy on Trixie, a way to move on.

* * *

Amenadiel still keeps tab on the Detective and her spawn, helps them a little like Lucifer would. Have therapy sessions with Linda every other day, and manage Lux until his brother's return, if he could ever manage to return.

Maybe the devil would be allowed to, someday.

* * *

 **A/N:**... **And another 'weird' ending. Don't know. The idea literally stopped there :P Although I think I wrapped it up nicely? Let me know. ;)**


End file.
